Sasuke Romantic
by Hatsumi-Maiko
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Naruto y Sasuke no encuentra nada para regalarle; así que comete la estupidez de pedirle un consejo a su Itachi nii-san. Un misterioso regalo y una pelea de enamorados ocasiona un accidente del cual Sasuke despierta ¿Romantico?


Este fic medio flipado que me salió de la cabezota es el primero que subo a la página, aunque ya estaba en Amor-Yaoi, el caso es que lo había hecho para el cumple de Naruto pero aquí lo traigo con tres meses de retraso jeje. Es algo extraño pero me quedé satisfecha con el resultado. Esta narrado en tercera persona y en primera que es Naru. Cuando quieran darse cuenta del cambio de narración aparecerá ésto:

**ºoOoºoOoº**

**Género: **Humor - Romántico**  
****Pareja:** Yaoi, SasuNaru  
**Rated:** M

OoC en Itachi

.

.

**Y todo por un regalo**

©___Masashi Kishimoto_

- **Moshi moshi –**

- **Eh ¿Itachi? -**

- **El mismo ¿eres tu cuñadito? -**

- **Hai, oe ¿no anda el teme por ahí? -**

- **Mi ototto baka no, pero aquí estoy yo para lo que se te ofrezca ya sabes...-**

- **Urusai hentai, no hablaba para eso, emm lo que quería era decirle a ****Sasuke**** que viniera mañana a casa....-**

- **Hunmm ¿podría ir yo también? -**

- **Claro -**

- **¿Y puedo llevar a mi Dei? -**

- **Claro que si no v....!ey pedazo de pervertido!, no montaré una orgía con ustedes si es lo que estás pensando 'ttebayo -**

- **Haaay **(suspiro)** yo que ya me había emocionado, oye Naru ¿sigues molesto con el baka de ****Sasuke****? -**

- **No es eso 'ttebayo, es que, bueno yo, se que ****Sasuke**** de alguna forma me quiere pero nunca me lo demuestra y ...-**

- **No te preocupes Naru-kun, yo puedo darte todo el amor y cariño que mi ototto baka no te da... ¡Ouch!-**

- **¿Qué paso? -**

- **Nada kuku, Dei me ha golpeado la cabeza, ahí donde lo ves es bastante fuerte -**

- **Y tiene razón, eres un pervertido. Ah! No gracias no necesito cariño extra, además ya me imagino la clase de cariño que sabes brindar, nomas hay que recordar como caminaba el pobre de Deidara cuando recién empezaron a salir juntos, parecía perro en patines, lo bueno que el ya esta acostumbrado. -**

- **Mmmmm tienes toda la razón, no hay nadie que aguante tanto como mi Dei, a veces dudo que sea humano...!Ouch! -**

- **Bueno, te dejo para que Deidara te siga golpeando.... Y no me refiero a una sesión de sadomaso hee? No se te olvide dar el recado a ****Sasuke**** 'ttebayo. -**

Y bien, se deben estar preguntando para que diablos quiero que Sasuke venga a casa mañana si no es para montarnos una buena; simple y sencillamente porque mañana es mi cumpleaños, el día en que naci, un año mas viejo, un año menos de vida, como quieran llamarle.

Pero bueno, no quería hacer nada para esa fecha, porque según tengo entendido en esa fecha fue cuando mi Oto-san murió, pero Sakura-chan me convenció de que al menos debería hacer algo para celebrar el día de mi nacimiento. En fin, será solo un pequeño convivio con los mas allegados en mi casa, y le hablé al teme, ah! Olvidé mencionarlo, llevamos saliendo tres meses, fue un drama total 'ttebayo, mi papi-suegro Fugaku pegó el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró de que su otro hijo también era gay, pero Sasuke no es gay, solo le gustó yo y nadie mas 'ttebayo. Si, soy egocéntrico. Itachi se emocionó al grado de imaginar que podría montar algunas orgías incestuosas de él, su pobre y mancillado novio Deidara, Sasuke y yo, pero le dejamos en claro que ¡NO! Su madre no dijo nada, sonrió resignada solamente, es que aquí entre nos, Mikoto es algo sumisa, al contrario de mi viuda madre Kushina que en cuanto supo lo mío con Sasuke se puso eufórica de felicidad, hasta ya le estaba poniendo nombre a sus nietos, olvidando que ambos somos hombres y en el mundo real no existe el Mpreg, el otro día la encontré tratando de comunicarse con Kyuubi para que me hiciera el favor de injertarme un útero, no se de donde saca tanta imaginación; desde que tenemos internet en casa ha esto obsesionada con que Kyuubi puede darme el "don de dar a luz", a veces quisiera saber que es lo que fuma, pero lo mas seguro es que sea por la mala influencia de Tsunade 'baachan y Ero-sennin.

Pero volvamos a lo de antes, el teme de Sasuke, es mi novio formal, viene a visita y toda la cosa, yo no voy a su casa porque mi virginidad peligra cerca de Itachi, la primera y última vez hasta la fecha que ha intentado violarme, Sasuke se apareció de la nada y quería estampar al pobre de Itachi con un Chidori Nagashi en el corazón, y le dejo en claro que si lo volvía a intentar se iría con un tal Orochimaru a que le diera poder para venir a matarlo; y así que después de un mutuo acuerdo, mejor el me visita en la mía, aunque siempre esta mi madre espiándonos, no nos deja hacer nada 'ttebayo, una que otra vez nos damos nuestras escapaditas, pero no pasan de un buen morreo babiento y un calentón estilo Katon, y como el muy baka es especialista en técnicas de fuego pues me deja como el Amaterasu, ardiendo hasta carbonizarme, mas precisamente mi mano derecha.

Y como ya dije, Sasuke me quiere lo sé, pero nunca me lo demuestra y eso nos ha llevado a algunas discusiones, creo que lo que nos pasa es que yo soy demasiado expresivo y a Sasuke nomas no se le da, pero al menos debería de intentarlo, por eso lo hice sufrir una semana, aunque ya me esta dando lástima y no pude con mi conciencia, por eso le hablé, mañana quiero verlo, es mi cumpleaños, nada me haría mas feliz que verle, solo espero que recuerde qué fecha es, porque si no ahora si que lo dejo de una buena vez.

**ºoOoºoOoº**

Pero al contrario de lo que pensaba Naruto, en pleno mediodía se veía a un Sasuke bastante agotado por la zona comercial de Konoha buscando un buen regalo para su koi, había salido desde las ocho de la mañana y era hora que no encontraba nada que le pareciera lo suficientemente bueno para regalarme a Naruto y claro, que se ajustara a sus bolsillos; esa bien que fueran miembros del poderoso Clan Uchiha, pero es no quería decir que tuvieran dinero para tirar y ahora con la baja en la economía mundial se habían visto bastante afectados. Sasuke por Naruto daría hasta los calzones literalmente, pero ni lo recaudado con la subasta de sus bóxers le alcanzaba para un buen presente, y vaya que habían pagado bastante por ellos. Así que después de ver tras los vitrales las hermosas cosas que había pero que sus finanzas no contemplaban, se fue resignado a casa, compró un pequeño detalle, lo mejor que pudo encontrar, pero no era suficiente para Naruto, lo guardó resignado en sus bolsillos, quizá no estaba tan mal y al rubio le gustaba.

- **¿Qué pasa ototto baka? ¿Por qué esa cara? -** le preguntó Itachi cuando vio al cabizbajo Sasuke entrar por la puerta principal.

- **Creo que el dobe aún sigue enojado conmigo por lo de la semana pasada, traté de encontrar algo bueno para regalarle pero desgraciadamente no encontré absolutamente nada -**

- **Eso no es problema hunm -** dijo su rubio cuñado Deidara quien estaba al lado de Itachi viendo el televisor sobre el sofá de la sala.

- **¿Qué te parece si le regalas un pastel hecho por ti mismo ****Sasuke****? **- le gritó dulcemente su madre desde la cocina.

Afortunadamente su padre estaba en el trabajo, si no estaría echando vapor por las orejas al ver a su hijo buscar un regalo para su novio.

- **Mamá, por favor ¿quieres que me ponga a cocinar? - **preguntó algo irónico Sasuke, la madre solo se encogió de hombros.

_"Un pastel hecho por ti mismo, no, es mejor un pastel hecho de __**ti**__ mismo"_ pensaron Itachi y Deidara en sus mentes retorcida, enfermas, ninfómanas y pervertidas entre otras cosas.

- **Ototto baka, tengo la solución -** habló un muy emocionado Itachi, con un brillo de perversión en os ojos y una sonrisa espeluznante, de esas que Sasuke conocía bien pues solo las ponía cuando algo bastante sexoso pasaba por su mente.

- **Mañana Itachi y yo te ayudaremos con tu regalo, ya verás que Naruto-kun queda fascinado -** dijo Deidara un poco más controlado.

Mikoto quien estaba en la cocina solamente suspiró _"ay niños"___lo cierto que siempre imaginó tener nueras, novias para sus guapísimos hijos, pero ¿qué podía hacerle? Ambos se habían enamorado perdidamente de dos lindos chicos rubios.

**ºoOoºoOoº**

Es extraño 'ttebayo. No puedo dormir, siempre he sido de buen sueño pero esta vez no puedo, me giro de un lado de la cama y al rato me vuelvo a voltear, ya casi dejo vereda en el colchón. Lo bueno que es Viernes; pero algo me tiene afligido, si Sasuke no recuerda que día es mañana lo mato! Y después, bueno, no niego que me pondría algo triste, después de todo, en su cumpleaños, fue cuando le sinceré mis sentimientos y empezamos a salir. Eso fue bastante buen regalo de mi parte 'ttebayo. ¿Qué estoy oyendo?

Kuso es el sonido del teléfono ¿quién demonios puede ser a esta hora?, me levanto si ganas y es que estaba tan a gusto en mi camita, con la almohada tan esponjosa y las sábanas con olor a suavizante, casi me regreso 'ttebayo.

- **Moshi moshi...-**

- **Usuratonkachi -**

- **¿****Sasuke****? -**

- **¿Esperabas a alguien más? -** Sasuke es demasiado celoso aunque se empeñe en lucir indiferente.

- **Puede ser ¿para qué me hablas a esta hora teme? -** claro que se para que me habla pero le haré sufrir jijiji.

- **Ya sabes, no creo que seas tan dobe como para olvidar hasta tu fecha de nacimiento. -**

- **¿Y eso que tiene que ver? -** pregunto con inocencia, ay! es que me encanta que se moleste, bueno, que se moleste poquito porque luego ni quien lo controle.

- **Son las doce de la noche exactamente, o sea ¡feliz cumpleaños usuratonkachi! ¿Eso me querías escuchar decir verdad? -**

- **Mmmm tú lo has dicho. Gracias teme, te espero mañana 'ttebayo. -**

- **Nos vemos mañana -**

Parece que Sasuke si se acordó, y la verdad me puso bastante feliz, el teléfono empezó a sonar a las puras 12:00 a.m, vaya que Sasuke es detallista, aunque no lo aparente y bien, mi móvil se esta llenando de sms, al parecer la gente me aprecia, todos me esta felicitando eso me hace feliz. Pero bueno, tengo que dormir o si no mañana en mi cumpleaños andaré como ninja zombie.

**ºoOoºoOoº**

- **No, no onegai nii-san no lo hagas –**

- **Sasu, verás que te gustará, aflójate un poquito -**

- **¡Es humillanteeee! Si lo haces te mato baka -**

- **Deidara, ayúdame con mi ototto baka, no quiere dejarse -**

- **Par de idiotas haaaa en cuanto termine los mato, los mato -**

- **Ya casi entra Itachi, mmm tu hermanito es muy testarudo -**

- **Si Dei, lo se, empuja mas, ya casi....-**

- **Me vengaré...!!!!DUELEEE!!!! -**

Unos golpes sordos se escuchaban provenir del interior de una especie de contenedor, mientras Deidara se sentaba encima de éste e Itachi hablaba hacia el interior.

- **Mas vale que te mantengas calmado ototto, no tienes escapatoria -**

Y así es, contra todos los inconvenientes y peleas que se llevaron a cabo, Sasuke terminó siendo encerrado dentro de un pastel bastante falso. Deidara y su hermano Itachi lo asaltaron cuando dormía, lo vistieron como striper y lo metieron en esa cosa que llevarían a la casa de Naruto, claro, todo eso mientras Mikoto hacía las compras en el supermercado.

Eran las 8:00 p.m y Sasuke aún no llegaba a casa de Naruto, quien estaba algo molesto-afligido por que su moreno aún no estaba con el.

_"¿Le habría pasado algo 'ttebayo?"_ pensaba, mientras los demás invitados le notaban ausente en su propia fiesta de cumpleaños.

- **¿Qué sucede Naruto? ¿A caso no disfrutas de la flor de la juventud? -** le dijo Lee bastante animado.

- **No es eso cejotas, lo que pasa es que estoy algo agotado 'ttebayo -** y en cierta forma tenía razón, Naruto había entrenado temprano junto a Konohamaru y sus amigos, un gato bastante molesto no se dejaba atrapar y por poco y lo destripa con un rasengan, acompañó a Kushina a hacer las compras para preparar los aperitivos, fueron a ver la tumba de su padre, entre otras cosas, pero lo que mas le podía además de que su padre cumplía otro aniversario luctuoso, era que el teme no estuviera allí.

- **Naruto-kun esta cansado, será mejor que nos vayamos -** dijo algo tímida Hinata.

Los chicos comprendieron y se fueron despidiendo de Naruto, al fin y al cabo ya había pasado toda la tarde a su lado, aunque todos sabían que era lo que realmente pasaba con el rubio, consideraron que lo mejor era dejarle solo y no incomodar mas.

Cuando el kitsune terminó de despedir a todos sus invitados cerró tras el la puerta de su casa, hacía alrededor de una hora, su madre no estaba, Tsunade le había llamado misteriosamente. Respiró pesado y se dejó resbalar por la pared, después se fue a abrir los regalos que le habían dado sus amigos.

- **Veamos, de Sakura-chan.... píldoras de soldado, bueno, la intención es la que cuenta -**

- **Un regalo floral de Ino, la Colección del Icha Icha por parte de Ero-sennin, Ten Ten me regaló armamento ninja...-** y entusiasmado estaba cuando escuchó sonar el timbre, al parecer alguien mas venía y muy probablemente fuera Sasuke, así que mas rápido que pronto fue a abrir la puerta de su casa, con el corazón a mil por hora.

Abrió la puerta principal pero no encontró a nadie, sino un enorme pastel de color rosa melocotón en la puerta y en el venía una especie de tarjeta.

_**"Para: Naruto-kun  
De: Su amor Itachi, y Deidara**_

_**Naruto-kun, espero que te guste nuestro regalo, lo hicimos con mucho cariño para ti, te aconsejo que le sometas antes de que escape. Muchas felicidades por tu cumpleaños, espero que culpas muchos mas y entre mas pronto mejor, en un año podremos violarte sin ser cruelmente condenados por abusar de un menor de edad. Hasta entonces. Te queremos.....mucho" **_

- **Estos nunca cambian 'ttebayo - **Pero antes de que pudiera subirse a abrir la tapa del pastel escuchó unos ruidos bastante familiares.

Echó inmediatamente una mirada hacia dentro y casi se desmaya desangrado de la imagen que vio. Estaba Sasuke encogido de rodillas, con el rostro bastante molesto con una mueca en los labios y sonrojado, lo que le daba un aire mas "lindo", pero eso no era el problema, el problema era que estaba completamente desnudo, solo con unos bóxers bastante cortos y ajustados de color negro, en las muñecas y tobillos traía una especie de esclavas, y en el cuello una cadena de mascota que decía _**"**__**Sasuke**__**" **_y por el lado posterior venían los datos del _**"dueño" **__**Uzumaki Naruto,**____**Aldea Oculta de la Hoja,**____**Tel: xxxxxx**__**.**_ Nada más le faltaba la cola y orejas de Neko. Todo eso obra maestra de su cuñadito Dei y de Itachi.

- **Sa-****sasuke**** ¿qué dem...demonios haces allí? -** preguntó el rubio muy sonrojado. Tomando entre sus manos otra nota que habían dejado dentro.

_**"No te preocupes por tu madre, por una módica cantidad de dinero convencimos a Tsunade de que mantuviera a Kushina-san entretenida en "El Zorro Loco" **__* __**volverá mañana en mediodía, tienen toda la noche"**_

Naruto tragó duro ¿qué se suponía que tendría que hacer con Sasuke Uchiha semi-desnudo en su casa?...

**ºoOoºoOoº**

Genial 'ttebayo, tengo una de mis fantasías yaoi mas deseadas frente a mis ojos y ni siquiera puedo moverme, Sasuke esta casi pidiéndome que lo viole como Kami-sama manda y yo sin hacer nada, es que es tan extraño, si me quedo inmóvil me dirá: _**"Usuratonckachi, eres un inocentón**_" y si me dirijo hacia el _**"Ni se te ocurra tocarme dobe, eso sería violación". **_

Pero kuso, parece que el teme se empieza a mover, es tan sensual el muy condenado, me encanan esos bóxers negros tan apretados, y mas la idea de quitárselos, definitivamente tendré que darle las gracias a Itachi y Deidara, ¡bendita mente pervertida 'ttebayo!

- **¿Qué vamos a hacer dobe? -** ¿Para que diablos me pregunta? Es más que obvio que quiero follármelo toda la noche y si es posible hasta que llegue mi próximo cumpleaños pero todavía finge demencia y me pregunta.

- **Lo que tu quieras teme...estamos solos** - le contesto haciendo unas expresiones de niño inocentón, ya se que le encanta verme así, pero cuando esté a punto de ensartármelo ya no me verá tan inocente.

Sasuke se está acercando cada vez mas, ¡Por el grandioso Hokage! no se si pueda soportar esto, ¡es mi primera vez 'ttebayo! Y la suya estoy casi seguro que también; trata de tomarme por la cintura y lo logra, aunque noto como le tiembla la mano jeje, veo que el teme es tan inexperto como yo, y en parte me da gusto poder compartir este momento con el y el conmigo. Llevábamos tanto tiempo esperando, reprimirse es malo saben?

- **Sasuke****...¿me quieres****?**- le preguntó, para tener idea de mas o menos hasta donde me dejará meterle mano y si es posible otra cosa.

- **Hmmm -** como imaginé, me contesta con un gruñido como de perro rabioso, es lo que mas odio de el, no muestra sus sentimientos ni si quiera un poquito.

- **Teme...-** pero bueno, no esperaba exactamente eso. Mejor seguimos con lo que empezamos 'ttebayo.

Mas que nerviosos nos dirigimos a mi habitación, es espaciosa, bueno no es gigantesca pero es suficiente para los dos, hmm no puedo imaginar lo que viene, ya me muero por quitarle esa poca ropa que trae y usar las cadenas de su cuello para algo mas jeje.

Al fin hemos llegado, estamos cerca de la cama, muy cerca, nos tocamos torpemente, pero lo suficiente para rozar en puntos bastante excitantes, por ejemplo, acabo de descubrir que le gusta que le toque la cintura baja y yo me vuelvo loco si recorre con la yema de sus dedos mi hombro. Nos seguimos besando los labios, nuestra nariz choca y mi aliento tiene un ligero olor a refresco de cola que estuve tomando hace rato, pero a él parece no importarle, porque me mete la lengua hasta las amígdalas, y claro que yo también, trato de palpar con la mía toda esa humedad cálida y húmeda suya, quiero que su sabor se quede en mi 'ttebayo.

Sasuke emite un pequeño quejido, pero no es de excitación sino porque le mordí si querer jeje, ahora parece que se quiere vengar, me esta destrozando la boca, no se como aguanta tanto tiempo sin aire, esta moviendo sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, ¡que manos tiene el desgraciado!, las pasa por debajo de mi ropa y toca todo desde mi abdomen hasta mi pecho, no quiero quedarme atrás, yo también puedo hacer eso y rápido comienzo a acariciarle la espalda desnuda, mmm está tan fuerte, delgada pero musculosa.

- **Mmmm -** ese sonido se me escapó cuando frotó mis pezones. Al fin nos separamos, aspiro aire, me dejó sin aliento. Aunque sus manos siguen en mi torso 'ttebayo, ese teme, nunca me había metido mano tan a fondo, pero ahora es el momento.

- **Usuratonkachi ¿seguro que estás listo? -** pero que pregunta, estoy listísimo y mas puesto que nunca, ya quiero tirármelo en todas las posiciones del Kamassutra Yaoi que vi el otro día por internet; me las gravé bastante bien en la memoria.

- **Claro que si teme - **Le contestó, es que no voy a dejar que se salga con la suya, cree que el es mejor en estas cosas que yo, ja si como no, ahora le enseñaré toda la información que estuve recolectando acerca del arte del cuchiplancheo.

Sin avisar ni nada por el estilo dirijo mis manos hacia su trasero. Mmm esta buenísimo, lo estrujo con bastante deleite, es tan prieto, kuso es el mejor trasero que he visto en mi vida.

**ºoOoºoOoº**

- **¡¿Qué mierda crees haces usuratonkachi?! -** pregunta un Sasuke mas que alarmado, tratando de separar esas morenitas manos que tanto estaban deleitándose con sus redonditos glúteos.

- **¿No es obvio 'ttebayo? Tú me dijiste que tú y yo....-** preguntaba Naruto algo confundido, pues siempre había tenido la idea de ser él el seme.

- **Mira dobe, aquí el que la mete soy yo -** dijo sin mas Sasuke dejando a Naruto enrabiado.

- **Aaaahhh no, eso si que no teme, es mi cumpleaños debes de darme mi regalito -**

- **¡Estás loco si crees que voy a dejar que me partas baka! Además..!Tu no me diste nada parecido en mi cumpleaños! -**

- **Pero en tu cumpleaños empezamos a salir ¿recuerdas? Eso era ir muy rápido -**

- **No, no y no. Ahora voltéate y ponte en cuatro. Acá abajo tengo un regalito mejor y mas grande -**

Naruto se enfureció por las palabras de Sasuke, el no quería ser el perforado esa noche y si tenía que violar a Sasuke lo violaba y listo.

Así que pues, decidido, el rubito agarró una pequeña cadenita que tiraba del cuello de Sasuke y lo jaló hacia sí, mientras desesperado lo besaba y toqueteaba por doquier. Sasuke no se dejaba en lo absoluto, el quería llevar el control, pero Naruto fue un poco mas listo, ya que comenzó a frotar su hombría algo despierta con la igual de Sasuke, sacándole leves gemidos al moreno que le hizo al mismo perder la cordura de lo que hacía, hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

- **¡Te dije que no! -** le gritó sin mas, pues Naruto ya había bajado los bóxers del Uchiha y ahora metía las manos por el trasero.

Sasuke trató de escapar, pero el rubio no le daría las cosas fáciles, puesto que, se le echo literalmente encima mientras trataba de sacar por completo los bóxers del moreno.

**-¡Suéltame idiota!-**

**- ¡No ****Sasu****-chan, de esta no te escapas! -**

Y entre forcejeos por parte de ambos Sasuke corría hacia la puerta del dormitorio llevando a Naruto agarrado de sus piernas, sin embargo cuando estuvo el moreno frente a las escaleras, los bóxers se le enredaron en los tobillos, mas Naruto que también le dificultaba el caminar y cayó prácticamente rodando hacia el piso de abajo.

_"/!Noooo lo mateee! ¿Qué hice 'ttebayoo?"_ se preguntaba Naruto asustado cuando vio lo que había pasado con Sasuke, y allí estaba su koi, tirado en el piso, desnudo e inconsciente.

**ºoOoºoOoº **_**Media hora después....**_** ºoOoºoOoº**

Todo estaba oscuro, a lo lejos se veía una luz muy brillante, demasiado brillante de color blanco, sentía un aroma bastante suave y una calidez enorme en su cuerpo y una voz angelical le llamaba, mientras el flotaba.

- **Sasuke****...****Sasuke****....****Sasuke**** - **

El aludido se dirigió hacia la luz, que le cegaba de manera extraña, estaba a punto de llegar hasta que...

- **¡TEMEEEEE! - **

Recobró nuevamente la conciencia sobresaltándose y sintiendo un dolor agudísimo en sus pupilas.

Estaba sobre la cama de Naruto, por lo que sentía que flotaba en sus sueños. El rubio le miraba extrañado, estaba muy cerca de él, eso explicaba la calidez que sentía y el aroma suave de Naruto colarse por sus narices y la luz. Bueno la luz era una linterna que el rubito tenía pegada a los ojos de Sasuke mientras le abría los párpados (realmente Naruto no tenía ni idea para que era eso pero siempre lo había visto en las películas).

- **¿Qué sucedió? -** peguntó el Uchiha incorporándose en la cama (con los bóxers puestos otra vez)

- **Bueno, etto, caíste por las escaleras ****Sasuke**** -** dijo Naruto algo nervioso, sabía que Sasuke le haría el Tsukuyomi por haber sido el causante de su desgracia.

- **Lo recuerdo, ¿tú me ayudaste amor? -**

- **=O-O=**

**ºoOoºoOoº**

- **Lo recuerdo, ¿tú me ayudaste amor? -** ¿Amor? Desde cuando Sasuke me dice amor?

- **S-si 'ttebayo -** ¿Qué le pasa al teme? Yo hubiera jurado que me aplicaría el Amaterasu o el Tsukuyomi en cuanto despertara. Creo que será mejor que lo noquee de nuevo, tal vez si le doy con la linterna en la cabeza se desmaye, lo dejo en su casa, me quedo con el calentón, pero salvo mi adorada vida.

- **Gracias dobe, no se que haría sin ti - **

¿Nani? Ahora me dice que no puede vivir sin mí, eso ya lo sabía pero que Sasuke me lo diga esta de milagro. Al menos que... oh creo que comprendo un poco, el golpe le cambió su forma de pensar jejejeje creo que podré aprovecharme de la situación 'ttebayo.

- **Sasuke****...¿tú me quieres? -**

- **Te quiero más que a nada en el mundo Naruto, daría lo que fuera por ti, mira...- **me toma una mano y la lleva a su corazón **-**** si mi corazón late, es porque tu le das las fuerzas para poder hacerlo, mi vida sin ti no sería vida, te amo, nunca lo dudes dobe -**

Quiero llorar 'ttebayo ¿será verdad lo que me dice el baka? Si tan solo hablara así cuando esta consciente. Hasta me da lástima aprovecharme de la situación, pero el problema ente mis piernas está aún mas lastimoso. A menos que esté fingiendo el cabrón para que no le haga nada.

- **Estás mintiendo -** le digo secamente, ya me di cuenta de su plan.

- **Nunca te mentiría en algo así, tú eres la única persona que me puede hacer sentir esto, desde la primera vez que te vi, respiro, duermo, vivo pensando en ti.**

Mierda, casi parece actor de telenovela, y sin libreto ni apuntador, hasta parece que está llorando. Si ya me imagino el título _**"El camino del amor"**_ (El camino del ninja) y Sasuke y yo de protagonistas, viviendo en un lindo y hermoso pueblito donde ocurrirá toda la historia.

_**Sasuke**__** Fugaku Shisui Uchiha, cásate conmigo, vámonos lejos tu y yo juntos.**_

_**Si Naruto Minato Namikaze Uzumaki, iré contigo a donde quieras....**_

Ojalá también sea bueno para actuar el porno.... Creo que la película sería algo así como Pasión Shinobi.

Pero volviendo a mi realidad y ahora que veo bien al teme parece sincero.

- **Oe ****Sasuke****...yo...-**

- **Hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿cierto mi vida? -**

- **Etto si -**

- **Déjame darte el mejor regalo esta noche, que es solo para ti y para mí -** me dice acariciándome las mejillas. Si lo logré, me dejará bombearlo sin que yo deba persuadirlo.

Me tiro suavemente sobre su cuerpo recostado en mi colchón, es ahora o nunca definitivamente, su cuerpo es suave y cálido, me esta abrazando de la nuca para profundizar en un beso inesperado, bastante húmedo y caliente que me marea 'ttebayo. Me deja que me acomode entre sus piernas y puedo notar que entre el abdomen y las piernas tiene algo bastante emmm duro, ese baka, ya esta más que puesto y yo de los nervios aun no consigo ni una levantadita.

Nos separamos del beso que nos dejo completamente agotados, hasta siento un hormigueo en los labios. El teme me mira con ojos muy románticos 'ttebayo ¿qué esta planeando? ¿Volverme loco quizá? Pero no, comprendo que loco estoy desde el primer momento e que lo conocí y mientras siga a su lado tendrá el poder de volverme cada vez menos cuerdo.

Pero creo que pretende cambiar algunas cosas, veo como con elegancia se incorpora apoyándose en sus hombros y toma mi rostro con sus manos, mientras delinea las marcas de mis mejillas con sus pulgares.

- **Eres la cosita mas linda que he visto en mi vida -** me dice con los ojos medio dormilones, haciendo que me prenda el sentir su aliento chocar con mi boca. ¿Linda? ¿Por qué me considera lindo? Yo no soy lindo 'ttebayo, lindos los niños pequeños o las chicas pero cosita linda, ahora nada más falta que me diga _**"Eres tan violableeee"**_ y ahora que lo recuerdo....

_"No se que te ve Sakura-chan teme ¿Qué tienes tu que no tenga yo?  
Digamos que eres, poco agraciado dobe..."_

Y ahora dice que soy lindo. Pero bueno, mientas me trate como lo hace ahora no me importa lo que me diga. Siento como me mueve suavemente hasta invertir posiciones, me quedo abajo con mi cabeza apoyada en mis almohadas con una funda estampada de sapitos y casi me infarto cuando veo la imagen que Sasuke me regala sobre mí. Tan marcado, estilizado nada le falta y nada le sobra, sus salvajes pupilas negras parece que desgarran cada pedazo de mi y esos labios húmedos deseosos de mas. Por Kami ya no puedo esperar.

- **Dobe, esta noche, quiero que seas completamente mío, tener la certeza de que seré el primero en tu vida, al igual que tu en mía. -**

Ya es demasiado, si es verdad que quería ser el seme pero por mas que lo intento no puedo resistirme, ya tendré otra oportunidad de ser el dominante. En un acercamiento más que Sasuke da sobre mi torso y cuela las manos por debajo de mi ropa me abro literalmente de piernas 'ttebayo.

**ºoOoºoOoº**

Ya se había hecho bastante tarde ese día y las cosas estaban cada vez mas extrañas para Naruto que no acababa de acostumbrarse a la nueva actitud de su pareja, pero que mas daba, si no podía hacer nada haría el sacrificio.

Sasuke parecía estar más meloso que nunca, bueno, mejor dicho mostraba su lado cariñoso, rozando con sus labios la piel desnuda del rubio a quien le erizaba los vellos del cuerpo con el roce.

La temperatura se disparaba a cada instante de manera brutal, estaban ambos sobre la cama, pero esta vez Sasuke invirtió posiciones dejando a Naruto debajo, quien no se resistió, simplemente se dejo llevar por el momento.

El moreno pasó sus brazos por debajo de la espalda del cumpleañero, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo para sentirse solo uno, abrazándose ambos como si no quisieran separarse nunca más de ese instante, sintiendo los latidos de ambos penetrar por su piel.

Los movimientos de ambos se hacían cada vez mas desesperados, Naruto volvió a juntar sus labios con los de su compañero, profundizando en un intenso beso que les dejo con algo menos que aire, las caderas de los dos se movían friccionando sus miembros con bastante intensidad y el cuerpo semi desnudo de Sasuke aumentaba el calor en el ambiente.

- **Sa...suke -** llamó Naruto entre pequeños jadeos.

- **Mmmmm -** recibió de respuesta un sensual gemido.

- **Apresúrate ya no...aguanto teme -** le dijo el rubio enredando sus piernas en las caderas de Sasuke para atraerlo mas hacia si.

- **Aaaahh, como tu digas -**

A duras penas y sin querer rompieron el posesivo abrazo para dar paso a su pasión desenfrenada. Naruto estaba en la cama con los brazos a los costados, completamente expuesto para que su seme hiciese con el lo que se le viniera en gana, actitud que logró excitar a Sasuke hasta el tope, por lo que inmediatamente prosiguió a bajar el cierre de la sudadera naranja.

- **¿Qué pasa 'ttebayo? -** preguntó Naruto ante un movimiento extraño.

- **Emmm, el cierre, se atoró -** dijo el moreno algo sonrojado.

- **Teme...-** gruño el otro a causa del corte de pasión que había dado el Uchiha.

Naruto desesperado ante la parsimonia del moreno, se incorporó rápidamente y a bruscos movimientos se sacó las prendas superiores dejando su bronceado torso completamente desnudo, y en cuanto se iba a echar a Sasuke para seguir con lo que habían dejado, el Uchiha le detuvo.

- **Lo siento, no tengo mucha experiencia en esto** - dijo con notable sonrojo **- demo...quiero adquirirla contigo -** pronunció ahora de manera sensual, tirándose a mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda del kitsune, repasando su mandíbula con la lengua que iba y venía marcando una trayectoria en la bronceada piel.

- **Aaaahhh Sasu....mmm -** Naruto no cabía en sí, estaba siendo víctima de uno de los mas grandes placeres, y pensar que apenas comenzaba.

Instintivamente, Sasuke pasó sus manos por todo el torso de su compañero, deteniéndose unos segundos para acariciar los pezones que empezaban a endurecerse, sacándole al rubito unos sonidos por demás incitantes, por supuesto, sin dejar de mimar el cuello del contrario con su lengua y labios.

Naruto lentamente se fue reincorporando a su posición inicial, quedando de espaldas sobre la cama, recibiendo con gusto las caricias y besos que el moreno le otorgaba en su ardiente piel, haciendo que sus respectivas hombrías se elevaran de forma notable. Pero Naruto quería probar más de su koi, le encantaba mezclar sus labios con los del otro, y en un fugaz instante unió sus bocas con deleite, metiendo su lengua que buscaba a la otra para acariciarme entre ellas, sintiendo el sabor de sus salivas mezclarse y robarse la respiración de un momento a otro, sin tregua ni permiso.

- **Haaaa Naruto ¿estás listo?** - le interrogó el moreno penetrándole con esa mirada oscura a la cual, era imposible decir no.

- **Hai -**

Sasuke descendió poco a poco, rodando su boca hacia el pecho de su amante, cristalizando esa parte de la anatomía con la saliva que iba repartiendo en ella, hasta llegar a un punto por demás candente, unos dorados pezones posándose frente a el para su deleite y gusto, los cuales, no dudo en atrapar en su boca, los mordía y succionaba con bastante habilidad, como si estuviese saboreando algún caramelo, el instinto le guiaba perfectamente, y su boca no paraba de acariciarlos dentro de ella.

- **Tee....meeee -** Entre jadeos y gemidos, Naruto solo entrecerraba los ojos para ser consciente del placer que se desenvolvía en medio de su pecho, agitado y sudoroso.

Pero esos sonidos indicaban a Sasuke que debía seguir, que al rubio le encantaba lo que hacia, así que el Uchiha, mordió delicadamente cada botoncito e hizo círculos con su lengua alrededor de ellos, para contornearlos en su forma, al tiempo que incorporaba sus manos a la tortura, las cuales pellizcaban y jalaban cada uno.

- **Aaaaaaaahh mmmm -** Naruto no quería quedarse atrás, si bien estaba recibiendo placer como nunca antes, quería saborear el blanco cuerpo del que estaba siendo víctima, así que le tomó con suavidad del rostro y lo apartó de su pecho hasta quedar ambos frente a frente, incorporados de rodillas en la cama.

Lo primero que hizo, fue echarse hacia el pálido cuello de Sasuke para succionar y dejar unas notables marcas en su "regalo", siguiendo después, a la oreja del Uchiha, donde se entretuvo mordisqueando y humedeciendo la zona, mientras que sus manos abrazaban al moreno por los costados y sus pulgares se colaban hacia los rosados pezones de Sasuke, los cuales presionaba y movía en círculos con una total destreza cegada por la lujuria y la pasión.

- **Mmmmmm haaa Naa..naruto** - gemía Sasuke con la vista nublada de deseo.

Contento con esto, el kitsune fue llevando sus labios hacia el hombro del Uchiha, hombro en el cual, dio pequeños mordiscos intensificando uno tras otro y como la tela de su pantalón comenzaba a ser muy molesta, tomó las manos del moreno junto con las suyas propias y las llevó hacia el cierre de su pantalón naranja, intentando liberarse de esa prenda que le resultaba tan incómoda.

Mientras trataban de bajarla, las manos de Sasuke rozaban accidentalmente la entrepierna del kitsune, cosa que le hacía sentir descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo. El rubio estimulaba los pezones de su amante con sus dedos, pero cuando logró éste liberarlo de sus prendas inferiores, tiró al Uchiha y como lo había hecho antes con él, sustituyó sus dedos por sus labios.

Con cuidado de no dañar ese par de botoncitos tan exquisitos al tacto con su lengua, los apretó entre sus labios sin rozar con sus dientes y tiró de ellos una y otra vez, a tal grado de que pudieron ponerse un poco enrojecidos. Después para calmar dicha tonalidad, los acarició con su lengua, buscando suavizarlos, hasta que quedó satisfecho de ellos, se separó y resopló sobre la piel, le encantaba verlos erectos y duros en los pectorales del moreno.

Sasuke pensaba que reventaría su parte baja si no se quitaba esos bóxers tan ajustados y poco apoco fue corriéndolos por sus piernas con ayuda del rubio hasta quedar en iguales condiciones, ambos completamente desnudos, con su excitación mas que evidente.

Ambas eran de un tamaño considerable para su edad, bastante considerable, lo que les garantizaba una noche de placer desmedido. La mirada azul y la negra repasaban los miembros del contrario, deseosos de miles de cosas que estarían por pasar, hasta que pasaron unos segundos, tal estupefacción se hizo evidente y separaron sus miradas para poder seguir.

- **Dobe, acuéstate de nuevo, déjamelo todo a mí -** dijo no con su tono habitual, sino como as bien una súplica Sasuke a Naruto, éste último, no pudo negarse y colocó su rubia cabecita sobre la almohada a expensas de lo que podría hacerle el teme de su alma.

- **Mmmmmm hehe Saa..sukee -** se quejó y rió al mismo tiempo cuando el Uchiha jugueteaba en el vientre del kitsune con su lengua, un poco mas abajo del sello, pero dicha risa no duró mucho, pues Sasuke ahora pasaba su lengua por el erecto miembro de Naruto.

- **Ohhhh Kamii -**

- **Eres delicioso dobe -** dijo el moreno con un tono cargado de lujuria.

Éste daba lamidas húmedas por toda la longitud, al tiempo que se apoyaba con sus manos, una en la erección y otra mimaba los testículos de quien se encontraba abajo.

Para Naruto era desesperante, esas lamidas le ponían pero quería mas, no iba a aguantar tanto tiempo así, de modo que empezó a mover sus caderas como signo de desesperación. El Uchiha entendió perfectamente, abrió la boca y metió todo el falo ardiente dentro de ella. Era una fantasía para el Uzumaki, Sasuke en su cama, haciéndole sexo oral, y para el Uchiha, tener a Naruto gimiendo para y por él, era lo mejor que podía haber imaginado en su vida.

Succionó un poco antes de meter y sacar de su boca, formando un anillo placentero con sus labios; e intentaba abrir un poco más las piernas del kitsune que gemía sin parar su nombre.

- **Sasukee... siii haaa mmm sigueee -** y para colmo, la mezcla de voz inocente con toque de sensualidad y lasciva le ponía aún mas a Sasuke, quien sin soportar otro momento sin estar dentro del rubito, comenzó a palpar la entrada de éste con sus dedos y juguetear su lengua en los testículos.

- **Sasuke**** no pares.... Mmmm -** pero a pesar de las súplicas el moreno tenía que parar, dejó la felación tan bien hecha para dirigirse ahora hacia un poco mas abajo. Naruto soltó un gruñido, pero seía mejor lo que vendría mas tarde.

Al llegar besó la zona con su húmeda boca cargada de sexo, tanteando los exteriores del lugar para prepararlos hacia una intromisión previa.

Al Uzumaki le daba un poco de vergüenza la forma en la que Sasuke lo estaba haciendo, pero que va! Era tan placentero que logró olvidarse por completo, concentrándose en la imagen de la negra cabeza entre sus piernas y moviendo sus caderas al compás de la lengua de su compañero.

La legua de Sasuke ahora iba hurgando un poco mas profundo, topándose con la virgen cavidad delante suya, la cual palpó un poco, como pidiendo permiso para entrar en ella. El rubio no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro gemido de altos decibeles al sentirle allí dentro. Cuando el Uchiha consideró que era bastante se incorporó un poco y con la cara llena de lasciva, mostró al kitsune como ensalivaba suavemente sus dedos, los cuales irían a parar a un lugar mas debajo de ellos.

Bajó nuevamente y con una de sus manos trató de separar mas las piernas de Naruto, éste coopero sin reprochar y recibió el primer dedo de Sasuke en su interior, era incómodo y se removía poco a poco, pero después vino un segundo acompáñate, el cual, ya no le hacía sentir incómodo cien por ciento, sino que ahora, le daba cierto placer indescifrable.

- **¿****Te duele? -** preguntó el Uchiha algo preocupado

Naruto negó con la cabeza y la frente sudorosa, agarrándose de las almohadas y luchando por mantener sus rodillas bien separadas.

Sasuke quería hacerlo lo mejor posible, bastante se había documentado para cuando llegara el momento y era hora de demostrar lo que había aprendido. Separó los dedos en tijera y giró en repetidas ocasiones, los introdujo un poco mas y metía y sacaba simulando penetraciones repetitivas.

- **Haaaa haaa yaaa mmmm -** el rubio se aferraba fuerte a las sábanas y solo atinaba a pedir que entrara de una buena vez.

Pero no era suficiente, faltaba un dedo mas para estar completamente seguros de que no le lastimaría al momento de la verdadera penetración.

- **Itaaeee -** el rubito sintió el tercer dedo, sentía su interior lleno y estirad, pero terriblemente placentero.

Sasuke volvió a repetir los movimientos con los tres dedos dentro de la entrada que prontamente sería solo suya. Después de unos minutos en los cuales Naruto ya no se quejaba de dolor, sino de placer, sacó los tres intrusos del interior y se acercó descaradamente a Naruto.

El Uchiha tenía su miembro mas que empalmado muy cerca del kitsune, quien sin dudarlo dos veces, lo metió completo a su boca, tibia y líquida, para saborear ese pedazo de carne que tanto deseaba y dejarlo bien lubricado.

- **Ooooohhh haaa haaaa mmm -** Sasuke movía las caderas de adelante hacia atrás, pero se dio cuenta de que no quería terminar en la boca exactamente. Con toda la pena tuvo que separarse de esa boquita que era su perdición y se situó de nuevo entre las piernas de su koi.

- **¿De verdad estás listo Naruto? -**

- **Si, pero ¡ya métela de una buena vez temeee! -** gritó Naruto bastante impaciente con temor de que sus partes bajas pudieran sufrir leves lesiones a causa del dolor que sentía.

Sasuke colocó la punta en la entrada, en unos segundos mas y seria completamente suya, por fin, sería el primero en Naruto, tendría la certeza de que nada ni nadie le arrebataría ese privilegio, estaba a unto de entrar cuando de repente.....

- **¿Qué pasa ahora? -** preguntó el rubio abriendo uno de sus ojos con un goterón en la cabeza.

Resulta que Sasuke -Uchiha-Perfecto no tenía tan buena puntería y había resbalado en su primer intento. El kistune suspiró resignado y mientras el Uchiha estaba a punto de colocar nuevamente su miembro en la cavidad del cumpleañero, éste empujó las caderas uniéndose ambos en un solo golpe.

- **Itaaaeeeee mmmmm kusooo -** se quejó el rubito por la intromisión repentina.

- **De..debiste esperar dobe, eres ...impaciente -** pronunció con dificultad el moreno, a el también le estaba causando una presión enorme en su extensión pero no le dolía tanto como a Naruto.

El rubio intentaba contener la respiración por momentos, pero se sintió mucho mas relajado cuando notó el cuerpo de Sasuke caer sobre el suyo, escondiendo el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y entrelazando una sus manos con la otra de su pareja.

La respiración de Sasuke era regular, parecía solo estar esperando el momento en el que el kitsune le diera la venia para continuar y así fue como lo hizo, movió sus caderas para poder sentir ese pedazo del Uchiha adentrarse mas en su cuerpo y disfrutar del placer carnal y espiritual que le brindaba en esos momentos.

- **Mmmmhh yaa...estoy listo 'ttebayo -** pronunció el rubio, notando como Sasuke se deslizaba en su interior para unas estocadas seguramente placenteras.

- **Aaaaaahh haaaa hhaaa -** los gemidos del moreno no se hicieron esperar, y es que ese interior de su niño que le recibía tan gustoso, le envolvía en oleadas de placer que subían y bajaban por su cuerpo para detenerse en su pelvis y llevarle pronto al éxtasis.

Sasuke se aferró fuerte de las caderas de Naruto para poder tener mejor sostén, mientras que el Uzumaki por su parte, abrió las piernas todo lo que pudo y se limitó a dejarse llevar.

Entraba y salía, Sasuke daba cada vez mas profundo en el cuerpo de su amate, al fin eran uno solo, y cada estocada y choque de cadera les confirmaba cada vez mas la mutua pertenencia.

- **Iiiitaaee, temee, mas fuerte, no me quebró 'ttebayo** - suplicaba Naruto ante la parsimonia del moreno, quien no se hizo mucho del rogar y aumentó con total salvajismo las penetraciones profundas que estaba dando.

- **Aaaaggg Naruto, mee encantas mmm -**

Naruto no podía aguantar más, sentía que era partido por dentro pero le encantaba la sensación del falo de Sasuke deslizándose y perforando su interior, se sentía deliciosamente ultrajado por el moreno y rozaba la mas extrema de las locuras cuando el placer venía acompañado de la imagen de su Sasuke perdido en placer, sudando y con la vista perdida, mas eso gemidos de la voz tan masculina que le daban un toque mucho mas erótico a la ocasión.

Y Sasuke por otro lado, estaba fascinado por la cavidad virgen que había sido para él. Nunca pensó sentir mayor placer y as al ver la imagen debajo de él. Naruto se mordía los labios en intentos desesperados de querer liberar la excitación y todo su torso se revolvía en movimientos inconscientemente exóticos a su vista. Esa vocecita gimiendo su nombre, le perforaba el cuerpo para adentrarse en lo mas fondo de su alma, sin lugar a dudas nunca olvidaría ese momento.

- **Saasukeee yaaa mmm noo puedooo -**

- **Yo igual mmmm estoy ahhh -**

Pero antes de terminar, Sasuke dirigió una de sus manos a la erección imponente del rubio, la cual clamaba ser atendida debidamente, y sin preámbulos, la sostuvo entre sus manos, apretó algo fuerte sin llegar a lastimar y comenzó a masturbarle rápidamente, desde la base hasta la punta, una y otra vez, mientras sentía el clímax llegar a su ingle.

- **Mmmmmm aaaa temeeeee - **

Las contracciones internas de Naruto explotaron en un delicioso orgasmo, llevándose consigo a Sasuke, quien se desplomó sobre el cuerpo del kitsune sin dejar de masturbarle.

- **Aaaarrggg Naru...Narutoo yoo mmmm - **

Ambos terminaron la mejor de sus noches, Sasuke tenía la cara en el cuello de Naruto, mientras que el último manchaba ambos vientres con el fruto de s éxtasis, Sasuke había terminado dentro, marcando esa propiedad como única y exclusivamente suya.

**ºoOoºoOoº**

Y pensar que yo quería ser el seme 'ttebayo, la verdad es que el teme lo ha hecho muy bien, aunque a la siguiente le toca a él morder la almohada, no puedo quejarme, Sasuke está escondido en mi cuello, apenas estamos recuperando el ritmo cardiaco que se me vuelve a elevar nomás con oler su cuerpo.

- **Te amo -** me pronuncia para terminar la perfecta noche que acabamos de tener, me ama, nunca pensé escucharlo de sus labios y bueno no es que sea cursi ni nada de eso 'ttebayo, pero siempre es lindo escucharlo de la persona a la que quieres, soy ninja futuro tengo mi corazoncito y también siento.

La verdad que me gusta esa fasede Sasuke Romantic, aunque no se si lo que me dice es por que en verdad lo siente o por el golpe, el pensar en la segunda opción me pone bastante triste, pensar que lo acabamos de hacer y luego... bueno, mejor mañana le pregunto, ahora el problema es poder sacarlo porque todavía la tiene dentro.

- **Itaaee - **grito cuando sale, y es que, uno no es de plástico para no sentir, claro que me duele, que te metan una cosa de ese diámetro y largo para que te este estrujando y luego salga de golpe pues como que no es muy delicado que digamos, pero no me importa, no soy delicado y me encanta lo que acabamos de hacer, aunque tenga un enorme dolor en mi trasero y tenga que idear alguna forma de ir al baño. ¿Así se sentirán las hemorroides? No tengo eso por si lo piensan.

Creo que es tiempo de usar las cadenitas y jalo a Sasuke de una para atraerlo hacia mi boca, le doy un bueno morreo mientras le clavo la lengua hasta el esófago y nos separamos nuevamente, quisiera no necesitar oxígeno para poder besarlo todo el día pero ni modo, las cosas buenas no duran para siempre.

- **Naruto -** me llama apartando unas mechas de mi frente obviamente le doy toda la atención.

- **¿****Ne? -**

- **Espérame aquí, iré por algo -** ¿Ahora qué? No tengo idea de que habla, espero que sea algo bueno.

¡Kuso! Son las 2:00 a.m ¿cuánto tiempo estuvimos haciéndolo 'ttebayo? Sasuke teme, ya no tan teme, llegó como a las 9:00 p.m y si sacamos cuentas ¡cuatro horas y media! Pero contando el descanso que dimos. Uff si así va a ser siempre creo que necesitaremos de bastante. Pero como sea, ha sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños 'ttebayo.

Ahí viene el muy baka con su cara de superioridad de siempre, creo que ya es su estado natural, si no pone esa cara de piedra como que se siente indefenso. Viene en pelotas como quien dice, mostrando tooodo su orgullo por delante, ojalá mi madre no llegue, que si llega le da el infarto aquí y ahora

- **Naruto -** me llama y se arrodilla debajo de la cama, se cree Romeo este tipo, veo que sigue con su fase melosa, al principio me gustó pero la miel me empalaga.

- **¿Qué pasa ****Sasuke****? -** tengo que tratarlo con delicadeza por que si le digo alguna ofensa despectiva y viendo como esta de acaramelado, va directo a su casa saltando por los tejados en cueros y se corta las venas con un kunai o la katana esa que presume tanto.

- **En un año, cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad ¿te casarías conmigo? -** OMG Mi cara es un poema, no mejor aún, es un soneto ¿Casarnos?¿Como?¿Cuando?¿Donde?¿Porqué?¿Que dirán sus padres 'ttebayo?¿Qué dirá su clan? Alguna gente aún nos verá mal, es demasiado bonito pero la realidad es otra, además, ni siquiera se si me lo dice en serio. No quiero que juegue conmigo así, yo lo quiero de verdad, el ni siquiera sabe lo que hace.

- **Onegai Naruto, te prometo que mis padres no dirán nada, si se oponen preferiría renunciar al Clan y a mi apellido por ti, y yo mismo me encargaré de callarles la boca a todos los aldeanos que se atrevan a juzgar nuestro amor, ellos no tienen idea de lo mucho que nos amamos y de lo puro que es este sentimiento que ambos compartimos. Nadie mas ha hecho lo que hemos hecho nosotros por el otro, y no tienen derecho a calificar un amor que ni siquiera so capaces de imaginar su magnitud - **

¿Sasuke dijo eso 'ttebayo? No quiero llorar. Si le digo que no...pero si le digo que si y mañana no lo recuerda. Kuso, no me doy cuenta y me coloca un anillo sencillo, pero bastante lindo, quizá ese era mi verdadero regalo de cumpleaños y aunque no es de compromiso, para mi tiene un gran significado.

Me besa con dulzura reincorporándose a la cama y esos ojos tan fríos ahora me miran con una calidez enorme, suplicándome por una respuesta. No puedo hacer otra cosa que asentir con un leve movimiento de cabeza y los ojos cerrados, cuando siento que me abraza con bastante alegría y me tira sobre el cochón asfixiándome.

Nunca lo había visto tan alegre, tan feliz. Nunca lo había visto ni siquiera reír abiertamente.

- **Te prometo que te haré la persona mas feliz del mundo usuratonkachi, nada ni nadie podrá separarnos nunca te lo juro, daré mi vida por ver esa hermosa sonrisa tuya cada mañana, que despiertes junto a mí -**

Mgh quiero llorar ahora si que lloro, no niego que sería bastante hermosa una vida así pero los sueños duran poco, y el nuestro durará hasta que haya amanecido otro día.

No me di cuenta de cuando ni como quedamos dormidos, solo se que Sasuke esta detrás de mi, con una pierna enredada en mi cuerpo y un brazo sobre mí. Ahora es el momento de la verdad, por si acaso saco el anillo, argolla o lo que sea de mi dedo y lo dejo en el buró de mi cuarto.

Sasuke esta despertando, se ve muy bello así dormido, tiene una cara my hermosa 'ttebayo.

- **Usuratonkachi ¿qué estas viéndome? -** me pregunta con su habitual tono, un nudo se hace en mi garganta, creo que viene lo peor.

- **Nada teme -** le contesto corto, sin hablar mucho porque notará el temblor de mi voz.

- **Necesito irme antes de que llegue tu madre -** parece que se ha olvidado de todo, lo suponía, una lágrima empieza a caer de mis ojos y voy a encerrarme al baño antes de que se de cuenta.

Soy un idiota, pensar que Sasuke me decía la verdad, el nunca dejará a su clan, ni permitirá que la gente no lo veo con el respeto del que actualmente goza Uchiha Sasuke, nunca se enfrentará a su padre, y pensar que yo estaba dispuesto a dar todo por el.

- **¡Dobe, abre la puerta! -** me grita desde afuera.

- **Me estoy bañando 'ttebayo -**

- **¡Entraré a la fuerza! - **

- **¡Haz lo que quieras! -** me limpio con rapidez las lágrimas, se que entrará y no quiero que me vea así, estoy en la regadera aparentando que no pasa nada.

- **Olvidaste esto ¿Tan pronto te arrepentiste?** - me dice entregándome la sortija de anoche. Mis ojos (bastante expresivos) se abren y de seguro brillan con estrellitas de la felicidad. Sonrió como suelo hacerlo y Sasuke me ve con cara de hastío.

- **No, no lo olvidaste teme -** le digo tartamudeando.

Veo como se sonroja demasiado, se que me debe una gran explicación y le cuesta reconocer sus sentimientos.

- **No, no soy tan baka como otra persona que yo conozco para hacerlo. Por cierto usuratonkachi, el golpe que sufrí ayer por **_**TU **_**culpa -** me da un golpe en la cabeza algo fuerte a lo que me quejo con fastidio, obviamente se lo devuelvo y el lo esquiva **- No se que mierda me pasó, recuerdo todo pero no se ni por qué lo hice -**

- **Es que, es realmente lo que sientes 'ttebayo -** le digo alegremente.

- **Dobe -** ese dobe para mí significa un sí.

- **Anda -** hablo extendiendo mi mano hacia él solo para fastidiarlo **- pone de nuevo el anillo Sasuke - **

- **Ni loco, póntelo tu si quieres -** y sin mas sale del cuarto de baño, yo ni siquiera me estaba bañando, claro que lo haré pero ahorita corro a darle un abrazo de oso cuando de repente.....

- **Aaaaaaaaaa ¡Qué le hiciste a mi Naru-kun 'ttebayo! -** Sorpresa, mi madre nos pilla, a mi desnudo y a Sasuke en bóxers de striper abrazados. Y para colmo, Uzuamki Kushina trae resaca.

Después de ese día Sasuke terminó en el hospital con Tsunade 'baachan y Fugaku demandó a mamá por maltrato a menores de edad, es que ellos dos nunca se la han llevado bien 'ttebayo, Kushina Uzumaki salió libre de cargos y ahora demandó a mi papi-suegro por difamación, esos dos son tan infantiles 'ttebayo

_**9 meses después.......**_

Pues verán que estoy en una cama de hospital, con Tsunade 'baachan llorando igual que mi madre y Mikoto, yo con una bata blanca de esas que te dejan ver todo el trasero, Sasuke a mi lado con una mano en la mía algo mareado por haber presenciado la cesárea.

Itachi metiendo ojo, mejor dicho Sharingan para ver si logra ver mi trasero al descubierto y Deidara amenazándolo con una boca extra que trae por allí. Papi-suegro Fugaku esta llorando de emoción aunque no lo quiera reconocer, esta en un rincón oscuro para que nadie lo vea e Iruka sensei también se hizo presente junto con Kakashi, y misteriosamente ambos vienen bastante agitados y con la ropa revuelta. Ya decía yo que esos dos se traían algo.

Pues como la ven, mi madre logró negociar con Kyuubi hijo de zorra y terminé preñado por Sasuke el día de mi cumpleaños, después de mareos y algunos antojos, vómitos, náuseas, dolor de cabeza y un sinfín de cosas peores que la peor guerra Shinobi acabo de dar a luz y la verdad que no me arrepiento, lo que tengo entre mis brazos es la cosita mas linda y tierna que he visto en mi vida, tan pequeñita y necesitada de cuidados, es un hermoso niño, con el porte Uchiha, la piel blanca y los ojos negros, pero el cabello tan rubio como el mío 'ttebayo y parece que también tiene mi sonrisa, pues nos acaba de dar la mayor felicidad en la vida con una curvatura de sus labios, creo que será igual de hiperactivo que su abuela Kushina.

A lo lejos veo como Fugaku y mi madre, discuten por el apellido, que si es Uchiha, que si es Uzumaki, Itachi quiere que lo nombremos Shisui, pero antes de poder responder Deidara ya lo tiene con el puño en la cara, jeje es que es bastante celoso. Por otro lado, mi madre quiere que se llame Minato lo que genera disputas entre ambas familias. El nombre nos concierne a Sasuke teme y a mí y eso lo discutiremos después.

Sasuke me pide que se lo preste, con sumo cuidado extraño en mí lo deposito en sus brazos, veo como se llena de felicidad y sus ojos se cristalizan debido a las lágrimas contenidas, esta anonadado viendo a nuestro pequeñito. Sasuke sonríe cuando le toma con su manita no de los dedos de su mano y juntos lo acunamos entre los brazos, es lo mas bello que me ha sucedido en la vida, y mas aún porque Sasuke teme es parte de.

Tal vez no sea lo mas masculino del mundo estar en una camilla de hospital con una bata de trasero descubierto, pero no me importa, lo que importa es que somos las personas mas felices del mundo al lado de nuestro pequeñito.

Pero ahora a preparar la boda, que si ya soy padre pero aun no cumplo dieciocho y en tres meses nos casamos 'ttebayo.

Por lo demás no me quejo el sexo es de lo mejor, el teme ya acepta que soy tan seme como él. Sasuke de vez en cuando llega a sacar su lado cariñoso, pero muy de vez en cuando, a veces me dan ganas de arrojarlo de nuevo por las escaleras, pero lo que importa es que nos queremos mucho y como me dijo el mismo una vez: _**No hay amor como el nuestro, nadie ha demostrado amarse tanto, es un amor que no se puede comprender su magnitud, es único.**_

_**FIN**_

.

**Notas finales:**

¿Que opinan? ¿Estuvo bien la aparición del chibi al final?

Por cierto a Sasuke le paso algo raro, cayo de la escaleras y se golpeó una parte del cerebro mas específicamente el Lóbulo Central que es el encargado de la personalidad, según tengo entendido, aunque lo que le dijo a Naru era realmente lo que sentía. Al día siguiente con el descanso y todo eso milagrosamente se recuperó. El ya había pensado en proponerle matrimonio a Narutín pero no se atrevía, y gracia al golpe lo hizo. Recordó completamente todo lo sucedido aunque se empeñe en negarlo.

Siento que quedó bastante largo para ser un solo capítulo ¿Sería mejor si lo divido en dos? Tal vez sea muy tedioso leerlo todo así.

Bueno lo que realmente deseo es que les haya gustado. Lo hice con mucho cariño para Naru-kun y para ustedes.

Gracia por su comprensión y su tiempo. Nos seguimos leyendo. Jane!


End file.
